PerdertePerderme
by chibi-seras
Summary: Las adicciones siempre nos quitan lo que más queremos y nos alejan de todos, encerrándonos en la soledad.


FIC ACERCA DE ADICCIONES, NO LEER SI SOS SENSIBLE A ESOS TEMAS

disfruten de lo que es , por ahora, el fic mas trsite que hice o.o

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Un cuarto iluminado solo por la luna, colillas de cigarrilos, botellas y jeringas por todo el cuarto. En una esquina, un escritor sentado en el suelo con la cabeza gacha de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas.

Eiri: yo... no puedo seguir... vuelve Shuichi.

FLASHBACK MODE.

hace 1 mes atrás .

Shuichi: Tadaima Yuki .-

El pelirosa se acercó al estudio, encontró a Eiri desmayado, sus piel estaba muy blanca sus párpados terriblemente marcados y sus labios estaban de color violeta, a su lado había una jeringa.- YUKI NO DENUEVO .- hacía un mes que Seguchi Tohma había muerto y Eiri se acreditaba toda la culpa a él mismo, el presindente de NG y él habían salido a discutir unas cosas y los asaltaron Tohma se puso frente a Eiri y recibió el impacto de bala, se sentía tan miserable que comenzó a usar drogas para escaparse de la realidad, ya no le importaba nada, nisiquiera la persona que más amaba en el mundo y solo pensaba en cuando sería su próxima dosis. El menor, ya estaba curado de espanto, pero aún así temía por la vida de su amado escritor, de una gaveta sacó una jeringa esterilizada y un líquido que decía NALOXONA, cargó la jeringa calculó su vena, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y introdujo la jeringa en la vena, el líquido corrió por su sangre hasta llegar a los centros nerviosos para que finalmente el rubio reaccioné, se levantó jadeando y sudado, era la 5ª vez en 4 semanas que tenía una sobredosis. El menor lo vio y derramó lágrimas que eran una mezcla de dolor y de felicidad porque este vivo.- Yu...Yuki, tenía tanto miedo.- lo abrazó con fuerza, pero el escritor lo rechazó, siempre era lo mismo.

Eiri: ya sueltáme...- lo dejó tirado en el suelo y se puso sobre él.- escucháme, estoy cansado de lo mismo, siempre vienes y arruinas todo.- un golpe en el rostro, el joven empezó a derramar lágrimas.- Deja de llorar, siempre es lo mismo contigo, lloras por todo, eres un maldito, me arruinaste la vida.- vio a un costado, una botella de licor vacía, mezclo drogas con alcohol, era increíble, estaba prácticamente a un paso de la muerte.- tenes la culpa de todo, sos el culpable de todo lo malo Shuichi, por tu culpa... él ya no está aquí.- el menor comenzó a llorar fuertemente y Eiri le acesto un golpe que le partió el labio.- ahora vete y déjame solo.

Shuichi: yo me iré si tu la dejas.- Eiri lo miró impresionado y lo golpeo denuevo, ahora en una mejilla haciendo que su boca sangrase.

Eiri: jamás la dejaré, ahora vete baka, debo trabajar.- se levantó y se sentó y miró su laptop. el joven se dirigió al baño y luego al cuarto y al rato apareció denuevo en el estudio con muchas maletas.-

Shuichi ya muy enojado y preocupado: lo siento Yuki, todo se termina acá.- El rubio lo vio y se iba a parar para decirle algo.- quédate ahí, si realmente me amas quiero que lo demuestres y trates esta adicción, Yuki, esto terminará por quitarte la vida y no puedo verte sufrir¿tu crees que es lindo llegar del trabajo todos los días y ser golpeado...o quizás llegar dirigirme a tu estudio, encontrarte desmayado e inyectarte Naloxona sabiendo siquiera si vas a voler a despertar?.- el pelirosa empezó a llorar, sus lagrímas hacian un alto en la mejilla hinchada y se escurrían por el costado de esta y su labio herido era el receptor de las mismas.- Dónde está el yuki que yo conocí, del cual me enamoré...solo piensas en tí mismo, en tí y en esta asquerosa sustancia.- señaló unas jeringas y un polvo blanco sobre el escritorio.- Pero se acabo...si me amas, es hora que lo demuestres, renuncia a tus fantasmas y ven a buscarme, estaré viviendo con Hiroshi y no vuelvas a menos que estes dispuesto de dejar de drogarte.- El joven cruzó el umbral de aquella puerta y hasta el día de hoy no lo volvio a atravesar. En el estudio, un rubio lloraba por su desdicha sus lagrimas, al parecer fueron contenidas por años, porque sus llantos llenaron el enorme apartamento, unos llantos desenfrenados que cada segundo exclamaban "Shuichi¿por qué?"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, un morocho muy parecido a Eiri se acercó a su hermano, hacia rato que no respondía. Si, otra sobredosis. El morocho se acerco y le inyectó la Naloxona, pero no reaccionó, revisó su corazon, sus uñas y labios estaban azules, dios! un paro cardíaco!. Rápidamente lo llevo al hospital, lo atendieron enseguida.

Tatusha estaba muy preocupado por su hermano, horas después el médico lo llamó

Médico: señor, este hombre tiene un intoxicación por ingestión de estupefacientes combinados con alcohol y tabaco hay muy pocas probabilidades que se salve, por ahora , puede pasar a verlo.

Tatsuha se acercó a la habitación y en una camilla reposaba Eiri con los ojos abiertos: Aniki.- el rubio lo miró.- hay algo que pueda hacer por tí.

Eiri miró con tristeza las blancas sábanas.- Si, hay algo que puedes hacer, porfavor, avisale a Shuichi mi estado, deseo verlo.- cerró sus ojos, necesitaba descansar, el morocho obedeció la orden de su hermano y llamo a Shu. No contestaba, así que dejó un mensaje en su celular.

llegó la noche del día siguiente, en varias ocasiones Eiri estuvo al borde, pero había una sola cosa que lo salvaba de ello y era el deseo de ver a Shuichi.

A las 11:55 entró lo más rápido que pudo al hospital y como un desesperado buscó a Tatsuha, las lágrimas de Shuichi se dejaban ver.- Tatsuha! en dónde está!? porfavor dímelo.- Tatsuha con tristeza señaló el final del pasillo y ahí lo vio, un rubio con tez inmaculada en un estado deplorable, tenía un respirador conectado y un marcapasos que mostraba lo débil que estaba su corazón.

Eiri miró a la puerta y ahí estaba la razón de su espera.- Shu-chan.- el pelirosa se acercó derramando lágrimas.- no digas nada, hay algo que quiero decirte...

Shuichi: per- perdón Yuki, te amo y aún así te dejé solo soy un maldito, te dejé en un momento difícil y tu me necesitabas.- lloró con fuerza sobre el pecho de Eiri, hasta que sintio que una debil mano lo acariciaba, miró el rostro de Yuki.

Eiri: Shuichi, te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho y fue por mi culpa que te fuiste, debí haberla dejado cuando pude, ahora es muy tarde...

Shuichi: de qué hablas? todavía puedes salvarte.- unos médicos se acercaron allí junto con Tatsuha.

Eiri: Shuichi, hoy te diré lo que siempre quice decirte pero nunca pude...Te Amo Shu-chan, te amo más que a nadie, lamento no poder haber reunido fuerzas antes, te amaré y te cuidaré desde arriba.- Beso su cabellera rosa y cerró sus ojos, el marcapasos disminuia el ritmo de los látidos.

Shuichi en tono nervioso: De qué hablas? esto tiene cura... YUKI NO MUERAS! TE AMO, TE NECESITO, PERDÓNAME!!PORFAVOR, ABRE LOS OJOS, NO PUEDO ESTAR SIN TÍ...YUKI!!!.- Una sonrisa se esbozó en Eiri, la primera sonrisa en mucho tiempo, sus ojos se relajaron y comenzó su descanso eterno. El pelirosa se aferró a Tatsuha y lloró sobre él, el morocho derramó lágrimas al mismo tiempo y observó como los médicos tapaban a Yuki con una sábana.

Una Semana Después

Era un día otoñal, al día siguiente enterrarían a Yuki y Shuichi se encontraba dentro de su casa, debía ir a buscar un par de cosas, el lugar era un completo desastre, entrar allí le recordó a Shu la terrible vida por la que pasó Eiri, los ultimos meses de su vida esto le causó una punzada en la cabeza. Llegó a la habitación, había un papel sobre la mesa ("Prende El Computador") Shuichi lo obedecío, estaba todo borrado, menos un archivo, el unico que había, Shuichi le hizo un click y comenzó a leer

" Me he sentido muy culpable desde que no estás, te has ido, temo que sea por siempre... Nadie tiene idea de como vive un adicto, te levantás a la mañana y buscas una jeringa que te haya sobrado de la noche, con eso estás bien hasta la tarde, tu cuerpo te pide más y lo único que puedes hacer es darle más y más, desde tu partida, no me mido el alcohol y las drogas me ayudan a verte en una ilusión, el cigarrillo calma mi angustia porque no eres real, te veo en todos lados. Necesito escucharte en la mañana desacomodando la cocina y peléandote con el tostador, necesito volver a sentir tu cuerpo y a besar tus labios, sin tí me siento rechazado me queman las venas si no estás conmigo, te quiero devuelta.

Sí has leído esto, significa que no pude seguir, pero hay algo que quiero que sepas, siempre cuidaré de tí Shu-chan porque eres el amor de mí vida y esto no lo invento, eras la razón por la que tuve fuerzas para seguir hasta el final. Espero que nos veamos algún día y que aunque yo no esté, sigas conmigo, sé muy feliz."

Shuichi: Yu...YUKI..- los llantos desconsolados de un pelirosa se escucharon en todo el lugar, creyó haber terminado, pero había una posdata. La leyó

"PD: siempre he querido decirte esto... quieres casarte conmigo? Porfavor, respóndeme."

los llantos continuaron, el pelirosa salió de su casa y se dirigió a la de Hiro, donde ya tenía su cuarto propio, tomó un papel y escribió algo en él.

Al día siguiente despidieron los restos de Yuki y cuando lo estaban enterrando Shuichi dejó caer un papel allí dentro. Mientras lo enterraban el papel se desdobló y mostró lo que decía.

"Sí, acepto.

Te Amo... Por Siempre Tuyo.

Shuichi""


End file.
